Midnight ride
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Killed in a drive by Midnight the third most wanted man in the world goes on a magical journey to the most hellish world imaginable Equestria
1. Chapter 1

"Hold on Alec you're going to be alright." Someone said as I was fading in and out of consciousness. Others voices I heard were loading me onto a stretcher as my body felt nothing. Well, you're all probably wondering why I am being dragged towards some medical professionals and being put in an ambulance so let me explain.

 **Flashback**

*knock**knock**knock*

I opened the door to see my two friends. "Hey Rob and Kyle what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and wondering if you wanted to head down to the new club that opened up."

"Sure, wait, what is it called?"

"Draco's" they both said in unison

"Sorry I can't go" I said

"What why?" they asked again in unison

"You really want to know why I don't to go to these clubs."

"Yes!" they both yelled in unison

"Alright follow me" I took them towards a room.

"Why have we never noticed this room before?"

"Well, because it is hidden by a sliding wall" I said casually

"Cornerian tech?" they asked in unison

"Yep really comes in handy."

I opened the door and the room lit up automatically

"Cool" they said in unison.

"Well, here is the reason" I said as I opened a sliding door and what they saw behind it scared the living crap out of them. Inside the space was Midnight Arc's weapons and clothing "Surprised?" I asked

"What the hell you're one of the ten most wanted in America!" Yelled Rob

"Well, I was in a gang. I have been trying to tell you. I quit and left but you can never really leave. (Can you?)

"Oh so that is why are you not going to any of these clubs?"

"I quit if they see me they will kill me. I mean I need the exercise."

"Dude you work out every day for 3 hours" (Alec is well defined but still looks like a regular teen. He can bench 250 pounds and can run straight out for 10 miles but can jog 27 if he wanted to)

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't be skinny I don't have to be Arnold Schwarzenegger going around saying we have to get to the chopper" I said imitating Arnold almost perfectly.

We had a laugh while I grabbed the weapons.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I rather not die without a fight" I said grabbing a black bandana that had the mouth a wolf on it and placing it over my mouth and nose then I took some war paint and put an arc around my right eye (hence the name)

"Why did you dress like Midnight Arc?"

"When it is late gangs like to come out and play so you need protection"

"It is only five"

"Yes but it is winter so look" I said pointing to the only window in the room. They saw the sky had darken as Alec was walking away they followed him out and the wall slid down then locked in place. It looked exactly like a normal wall. We walked out of my house and while I was walking I needed to break the silence "so are you surprised at all"

"By what"

"That I am the Midnight Arc"

"Are you serious we kind of figured you were an assassin?"

"Why is that?" I asked curiously

"Well, you never were around at night, also you kind of protected us once from those bullies by spin kicking one then punched the other so hard it broke his nose also you broke one of their arms."

"Oh yeah I almost got suspended for that"

"That reminds me how did you get out of that?"

"Well, I had to do some community service AKA clean up half the classes till they shined"

"Oh so that is why it was too bright in some classes that day"

I just eye smiled

We shared a laugh but then they heard it. The sound of a car moving fast the engine hitting a roar. Bullets ripped where they would have been. I didn't feel the bullets hit me in the lung and in the abdomen until I was on the ground bleeding.

 **Flashback end**

So now that you're caught up to the present and I am bleeding heavily while I tell you this awesome flashback. (Fourth wall break in story check) Let's get to the point to where I am actually.

As I lost consciousness once more and my heart stopped beating.

Then I felt myself falling I went through the clouds 'wow, going to Hell why am I not surprised' I said as I fell towards a lake "what the-

*splash*

As I resurfaced on top of the lake I saw an orange thing running towards me and I blacked out again

When I woke up I was greeted by white walls but completely unaware of where I was. I knew I was in a hospital but where, well, that is a whole other question. All of the sudden the door opened and a nurse walked in or so I thought as I turned I saw a pony with an old time Red Cross cap. She saw me awake and ran over to push me back to the bed. While doing this she unintentionally touched one of my wounds.

"Son of a- I clenched my teeth.

Then I realized it was a pony nurse who I scared with my outburst "Oh sorry"

"I- it I- is quite alright" she said quickly though a little hesitant.

"Well, that is not something you see every day" I said as calm as possible. "Anyway how long was I out Miss Uh?"

"Redheart I am Nurse Redheart and you been out for about a month" she said

I looked to the fresh bandages that were clean 'obviously changed while I was out'. The wound where my abdomen was healing nicely. It looked like the crazy guy in the old garb was right about that healing factor. 'But my other looked like the day I was shot.' I thought

"Uh Nurse Redheart"

"Yes?"

"Did you take both bullets out?"

"Um what are bullets?"

"I guess that's my answer" I mumbled

"Uh what"

"Never mind"

Then I asked the nurse if she had forceps and a wash cloth she pulled them up in a magical grasp I gripped them and she released them and I asked "what is the wash cloth dipped in"

Alcohol

"I see uh you may as well leave and putting up a silencing spell because I don't want to damage anyponies virgin ears especially some of the fillies in her and the babies down the hall" I told her

"Thank you for the warning" then she left the room

"Well, shit" I said as I wiped of the wound of the dried blood and started my tirade as the alcohol hit my wound I stuck the Bullet-extracting forceps into the wound I said "well, this isn't so bad." Then I hit the bullet "bucking hell." Then I opened the forceps opening the wound and more blood and pus oozed out like syrup. I grabbed the bullet and tried to pull it out but it was stuck. I gritted my teeth and pulled on the bullet but it was stuck to something. I tried to pull it harder but it just would not budge. "Son of a whore!" I screamed as I twisted the bullet and the bone broke off I pulled the bullet out and the rib and placed them into a sterile tray next to the bed. The other bullet wound I checked and found it was a through and through. The weird thing is that the wound did not start to close which confused me then I remembered the rib will take a couple of days to heal. Then the nurse came back in and asked

"Is it okay if some ponies come to see you?"

"Sure why the buck not"

"Language sir" said nurse Redheart

"Sorry" I said embarrassed

Then the Mane 6 walked in 'wow I wonder I looked at Twilight okay no wings so this is either the first, second, or third season, I wonder which well I will probably find out in a few days. Well better say hi' I thought

"Hello I am Midnight Arc and who might you be?" I asked gesturing to the group of ponies even though I knew them all.

"I am Twilight Sparkle this town's librarian"

"I'm Applejack" said a pony wearing a Stetson and had a southern drawl said,

"I am Rarity please allow me to make you some new clothes those look dreadful"

'I was shot and all you care about are my clothes drama queen much' I thought

HiI'mPinkiePiedoyoulikepartiesIlovepartiesohIshouldthrowyouawelcomtoPonyvillepartydoyoulikecakeilovecake-

Okay slow you roll pinkie and yes I like cake and a party would be sweet after that she ran off faster than the human eye can travel. Thank god for my electronic eye (Cornerian tech). Then I saw a Butter cream Pegasus that was hiding behind the legs of her friends when I looked at her and she saw the bandages she was at my side in a millisecond.

"Are you okay" she asked

"Yes I am feeling much better um who are you"

She went back to her shy nature and eeeped then hid behind her hair and her friends again "My name is Fluttershy" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Thank god I had good hearing. Then I saw a cyan pony get into my face

"Hey what is the big idea scaring Fluttershy like that." Said a cyan pony with rainbow hair

"Well, Ms. Skittles" I said quietly "you should calm down before I embarrass you"

"Ha like you could" she said

Then I grabbed her put on a Sauvé face and said "you look beautiful when you're helpless." Her cheeks brightened then I touched her hooves and she was gone. I saw a rainbow blur heading for the sky flying erratically while I laughed.

Then I was bucked in the side by two hooves "Ow!"

"Now why did you go and do that for" said Applejack

"She got in my face and you did not stop her so I did." I said explaining it like it was no big deal

Then as Applejack was going to respond to my comment a bright flash from nowhere brightened the room

"Ahh my eyes."

"Silence human!" Said a voice as I held my eyes I looked to see Princess Celestia

"I see so you know what I am."

"Yes you filthy mongrel now be quiet before I throw you in the dungeon"

"Oh I am so scared" (Phillipe from road trip by Gabriel Iglesias)

"Princess why are you acting like this?" asked twilight sparkle

"These creatures are deadly" she said growling at me

"Yes we may be but you forget we are also kind compassionate and have actual feelings"

"Silence you come here to our world and say you have feelings ha you have no feelings"

I looked down my hair shadowing my eyes "you think we have no feelings"

"That is what I said" she said with venom

"You think we are of no compassion"

"No!"

"Well then let me show you something and why I am called Midnight Arc." I said "show projection Alpha, Beta, Delta, Charlie" all the sudden my electronic eye lit up and projected a first person image of me holding a body of a girl crying out in anguish.

 **Flashback projection start**

" _I'm sorry I'm sorry I could not save you please wake up"_ "but she never did" I said. _Then three men came in one had a bat and the other two had knives. Then the view switched to a security camera that was pointed into the alley. They saw my eye glow red I laid the girl down gently and pulled out a black k-bar knife in a back handed grip. The men wasted little time and all three charged me I tripped one with my foot and sliced the others neck open. Then the one with the baseball bat swung at me, I took his leg up making him go parallel to the ground and slammed my knife into his chest making him hit the ground hard. The one I tripped then came up behind me and stabbed me in the back killing me. Then a black shadow came over to my body and dragged me into a door which closed and the video cut out._ (You will understand the importance of this later).

 **Flashback projection end**

"You say we have no compassion but as you can tell we do."

"Shut up! Human you are nothing to me I could kill you where you stand"

"Just do it! Because I rather die than live anymore nothing matters to me."

Human don't tempt me

"Well miss high and mighty how about doing something about it. I know more than you think. You have had your own troubles in the past. You have had to kill and it makes me sick that you think that I am nothing compared to you. You and I are more alike than different.

"Never compare me to you!" she said with a fire in her eyes and stabbed me with her horn

I started to laugh "thank you I said thank you, thank you" getting weaker by the second and looking in her eyes.

 **Twilight P.O.V.**

I stared in horror as the princess stabbed Midnight Arc but what scared me was his eyes as the life left them. Then the princess saw what she had done and she fell into a despair and fear like no other than teleported away. His eyes staring blankly into nothing the nurses and doctors called it and put him in a specially designed coffin and we buried him with everything he had on him.

 **Read and review flamers, trolls and bronies stay thirsty my friends and drink Sweet Apple Acres Hard Cider**


	2. Awake really screw you SCP-049

**Alec's P.O.V.**

"Yo": talking

'Yo': thinking

*word*: sound

"Ugghh my head"

*Thunk*

"Hey bro I found it"

"Well get it opened"

*creak* *crack*

"Ugghh what is that it looks weird"

I got up too quick for them to catch me and stabbed one in the back of the head with my Tanto blade the other tried to hit me with the shovel he was using I knocked it out of his hands and slashed him open his internal organs spilt on the ground splashing with a wet schlop sound that made me feel sick. Even though I was an assassin I always hated killing I never want to but if it must be done it must.

Thunder sounded in the distance and the town was not too far away so I ran to seek shelter from the hurricane that I could feel coming if the wind did not describe it already. As I ran through the town it was like what you would see in a ghost town in a western boarded up windows trees looking dead and only one random place that looked alive was a tree house and not the one you're thinking of an actual tree that is a house how this is possible no clue. Anyway I ran towards it feeling as though this was going to be bad as in I was going to-

Twilights P.O.V.

I was having a horrible time my friends were fighting it was like that SpongeBob episode clean versus dirty' 'Wait what the hell is a SpongeBob', and anything I tried couldn't get them to stop.

*Bang*

The girls and I jumped at the sound that emitted from in front of the door.

"Uh girls"

"Yes Twilight?" they asked in unison

"Did you invite anyone?"

"Are you crazy they would be blown away like miss prissy pants over here?"

"Well I never"

The arguing continues as Twilight tries to see what landed in front of the door with no luck what so ever. She then goes over to the door and cracks it a little to see a strange shape that she had seen on one other person. *gasp* "Midnight!"

"Girls get over here and help," I say as I try to drag Midnight's body inside with no luck.

The girls rush over to see the form of a living barely breathing body of Midnight and instantly drag his prone form inside.

Midnight's P.O.V.

"Ugghh my head," I say as I start to wake to see my jacket and shirt are nowhere also my pants are gone, only leaving me in my boxers. Realization in 3…2…1… "What the BUCK!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh good your awake" said a light voice.

It was too forward to be that sweet shy pony and could not be the brash one I namely called Skittles. "Uh Twilight right?"

"Oh good you remembered me"

"Who else would ask me worriedly," I said with a small smile

*giggle* "I guess you're right," she said with a smile

I was about to get up when I felt pain and started to scream "Ahhhhhhhh!" I spat up blood, it rolled out of my mouth like a river. Giving the floor a new red paint job. As the pain subsided I got up spat out a small glob of it

Twilight panicked and ran off somewhere she came back with a cup of water somehow held in her hoof

"Here" she said handing it to me "Are you alright?"

I slowly started to drink from it "I'm f- fine it is the healing process" I said with a small smile

Twilight gave me her are you serious look

"Look?" I show her the wound that Celestia made and the two bullets wounds that should have been there gone.

Uh how is that possible?

Remember in the hospital

"How could I forget you died" she mumbled

"That guy who dragged me inside the house well he turned out to be an escaped SCP"

"What is that?"

"S.C.P. stands for Secure, Contain, and Protect. Anyway that one was SCP-049: Plague Doctor. He reanimates people who are dead usually he kills them but he found me dead and did the same to me except I retained my humanity.

Interesting she says as she writes this down

So uh weird question what happened to Celestia right that's the one who stabbed me right?

Yeah she kind of "disappeared" the day she stabbed and "killed" you.

Hmm think you could send her a letter

Uh yeah, Spike!

Yes Twi Ahhhh what the hell is that

Spike that is no w-

They both turn to the chuckling of Midnight/monster.

Uh why are you laughing?

Oh at the Irony

What?

I could be asking you the same question you little Drake

How do you know what I am?

Hmm let's see scales spines and has an odd color scheme yep either you're a dragon or you are a giant lizard which isn't impossible

Hey I am a dragon, dragon, not lizard I don't do that tongue thing (Mulan {Mu-Shu}) his tongue slips out of his mouth making me start to roll on the floor laughing harder than before Applejack walks in to see what is taking so long until she sees me alive and well and guess wha-

*Crack*

"Are –ou fff-u-cking *crack* kidding me I said grabbing my jaw then resetting it into place what the hell was that for"

For scaring us by dying

"FYI not my fault blame Celestia besides I have wanted to die ever since that happened. Why do you think I got hit by those bullets? You don't become the ten most wanted for nothing" I said while looking down in sadness

Uh if you don't mind me asking uh who was she?

Her name was Angel but her real name was Marisa I was in love. A single tear dropped from my eye as they closed I felt three warm furry things. 'Wait three?' I looked to see Rarity.

"I know your clothes are horrible"

I sweat dropped "uh Rarity when did you get here"

"A little while ago why"

"Oh no reason," I said "anyway Rarity do you have a cloak?"

"I do"

"Can I please have it?"

"Why"

"Just give it to me," I said putting on the black cloak covering my eyes and with an exasperated sigh I pulled out the ice blue contacts and dropped the hood to show my Heterochromia eyes. Applejack looked in wonder while Rarity screamed and fainted "Uh is she alright?" I asked both Twilight and Applejack shrugged. "Well another thing to put on my li-

"Your eyes are wonderful darling" Rarity said in her posh accent making me wonder if I should have woken up or just stayed six feet under

'Man I hate how god seems to screw with my life with gangs, guns, most wanted, and not to mention the bucking drive by also Talking Ponies can this get any worse' I thought in exasperation and anger while this was going on I did not realize Spike had written the letter then Burnt it! "What are you doing!?"

I just sent the letter Twilight wrote to the princess

"Oh no" 'Mother bucking damnit buck you god"

 **Play Darth Vader's entrance theme**

 **Bright flash of light**

"So human-

"I'll cut you off right there; you see I have had a rough day you know waking from the dead and all, also healing so if you would please let me rest I would appreciate it.

"Why you-

*snore*

 **I will end it right here you see I haven't been writing in a long time about a month so I am trying my best but right now it is 11:16pm eastern time and I need sleep cause I got work tomorrow. So if you liked it punch that favorite button in the mouth like it was Billy, And as the wolfs says *growls* all around and I will see you all in the next episode**

 **Play Sound of Silence by Disturbed as my outro**


End file.
